Galvantula
(2011-present) (2018 Math Open) |type = Bug, Electric |gender = 50% Male, 50% Female |weaknesses = Rock, Fire |evolves from = Joltik |evolves to = None |first appearance = Generation V, 2010 |last appearance = None}} Galvantula (Russian: Галвантула, Galvantula) is a dual Bug/Electric type Pokemon introduced in Generation V. Galvantula evolves from Joltik starting at level 36. Biography This section provides Galvantula's biography. - Biography=A dual type Bug/Electric type Pokemon introduced in Generation V ... Evolves from Joltik ... Speaks English, Thai and Russian ... Was the captain of the Russia national IndyCar team until Pee Saderd's good results on the 2016 BATC World Tour made Galvantula swap out of the captain of the team ... Describes to be happy and clumsy ... - Career in Review= 2017: Qualified for Pumpuang Duangjan Tour 2016: Another top 20 IndyCar season (finishing no.16); had good Celebrity Family Feud results including a semifinal in Bachelors vs. Bachelorettes and Verizon IndyCar Series Drivers vs. Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Models and quarterfinals in Kellie Pickler vs. Lance Bass and Ernie Hudson vs. NeNe Leakes and Professional Boxers and Joely Fisher vs. Tony Hawk; struggles with the team during the 2016 IndyCar Series made Galvantula lose the usage of being the captain of the Russia national IndyCar team in the last two races to Pee Saderd; has struggled in qualifying leading the team; has never qualified for round 2 on a road or street course qualifying with Galvy leading the team from St. Pete to Mid-Ohio; has never qualified for round 2 of qualifying with Pee Saderd leading Russia in Watkins Glen; didn't make the men's singles seeding at the 2016 Swiss Open but made the women's 2015: Another top 10 IndyCar season (finishing no.9); 2nd place at the 2015 Dual in Detroit first race behind Carlos Munoz in a race shortened due to rain; led the most laps there; qualified 3rd and finished 3rd for the MAVTV 500 2014: Another top 20 IndyCar season (finishing no.16); 2nd place at Houston; is the first season for Galvantula as a rookie driver 2013: First top 5 season (finishing no.5); podium twice at St. Pete and Sao Paulo }} Motorsports Galvantula first played for Russia in 2011. Since then Galvantula has remained in Russia's team throughout the Russian national football team's successful qualifying campaigns for Euro 2012, 2014 World Cup and Euro 2016. To date, Galvantula has been better in qualifying for oval races than road and street courses. 2016: Big struggle and decline with form 2016 has been an awful first five races for Galvantula. The team has been mainly running in the 11th-22nd range; with a best finish of 11th at the 2016 Honda Indy Grand Prix of Alabama and finishing outside the top ten in all four of them. Galvantula will try to put Russia's first top 10 finish when the series comes to the IMS road course; but they weren't able to finishing outside the top 10 again. Galvantula failed to qualify for the Fast 9 at Indy 500 qualifying but at first Galvantula's team was qualifying for the pole; but it eventually ended up 14th on the grid, starting ahead of Dragonite and the Colombia crew that won last year's 500. Galvantula couldn't post a top 10 at Indianapolis; so therefore the Galvantula struggle with form continued heading into Detroit. Galvantula finally turned it around at the second round of Detroit doubleheader by finishing in the top 10; Galvantula's first since 2015. Galvantula also bounced back from it's starting position at Road America by shocking Gilles Marini's France team. At American Ninja Warrior, Galvantula was part of the show's audience. In the singles draw, Galvantula shocked the 2016 Indy 500 winner Metagross in the first round of the tournament. This result leads Galvantula to qualifying for the finals on June 18 to June 19. In the 2016 season, Galvantula has fell in every road/street qualifying in round 1. In 2016 when the IndyCar drivers battle the Swimsuit Models, Galvantula was announced to play the Fictional BATC Family Feud version with Apolo Anton Ohno, Gilles Marini, Nicki Minaj and Shawn Johnson, the other four eliminated in BATC season 1 week 7 in one of the show's best firings. Galvantula was also announced for the season 1 squad in the IndyCar Family Feud game against the Swimsuit Models due to the 2016 Indianapolis 500 spin by reigning champion Juan Pablo Montoya. However, it was chosen to be one of the best replacements for Honduras as they are playing with other IndyCar drivers. Galvantula will be playing against season 1 contestants that were fired in weeks 4, 5, and 6. In the first episode of Celebrity Family Feud ''with games Kellie Pickler vs. Lance Bass and Ernie Hudson vs. NeNe Leakes, Galvantula made it to the third round shocking Simon Pagenaud in round 2. Galvantula will now face Phai Pongsatorn, the big surprise of the tournament in the fourth round for a quarterfinal spot; this happened on the same day at the 2016 Wimbledon Championships as fellow Russian Ekaterina Alexandrova's win over Ana Ivanović. Galvantula made the last 8 and ended the hope of a Thai singer making the quarterfinals by doing a double bagel on Pongsatorn 6-0 6-0. He will now face Hélio Castroneves at Iowa Speedway in a motorsport lap in the quarterfinals; fastest lap makes the semifinals. Galvantula's day ended with a deflict against the Honduran in the quarterfinals at Iowa Speedway. After the quarterfinal exit, Galvantula decided to focus on the NFL games of Feud and the IndyCar race at Iowa. Galvantula had also decided to focus with the next episodes of ''Celebrity Family Feud including the one involving Verizon IndyCar Series drivers. Due to it's result, Galvantula was seeded 32nd on the Professional Boxers and Joely Fisher vs. Tony Hawk episode. Galvantula copied the success from the Kellie Pickler vs. Lance Bass and Ernie Hudson vs. NeNe Leakes episode by making the quarterfinals defeating Tyranitar when the Belarusian was forced to retire from the match with personal reasons. In the quarterfinals, Galvantula faced Canadian James Hinchcliffe, who had a good Toronto race at home, but lost the match in three sets. In the episode of The Band Perry vs. Giuliana Rancic and Melissa Joan Hart vs. Paul Sorvino, Galvantula has been drawn in the "Group of Death", as Galvantula faces Argentine Aggron, who is just ranked lower in the IndyCar standings as of Toronto. Galvantula fell in the first round to Aggron despite holding MPs. In the Bachelors vs. Bachelorettes and Verizon IndyCar Series Drivers vs. Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Models episode, Galvantula returned to the form that was in Kellie Pickler vs. Lance Bass and Ernie Hudson vs. NeNe Leakes and the Professional Boxers and Joely Fisher vs. Tony Hawk episodes. Due to it being a member of the Skorupi Disliked 8, Galvantula has a bye to the second round in men's singles in Tommy Davidson vs. Kristi Yamaguchi and Dave Foley vs. Jalen Rose, due to it being one of Hélio Castroneves, Apolo Anton Ohno, Dragonite, Salamence, Volcarona, Pee Saderd and Hydreigon. It suffered an early second round exit as Galvantula fell to Artem Chigvintsev. It failed to qualify for เล่าสู่หลานฟัง from the women's singles seedings, after Pee Saderd, their captain and their countryman, didn't make the cut for the song. 2017 Galvantula will be part of the Russia national IndyCar team for the 2017 IndyCar Series season, as part of a new era for the national team. Galvantula was originally not announced as one of the participants for the 2017 Race of Champions in Miami; but Galvantula was as it wrote Lhao soo larn fun with the five other Russian Pokemon. Galvantula, along with it's other members from the Russia national IndyCar team, will host both the 2017 Firestone Grand Prix of St. Petersburg and the 2017 Honda Indy Grand Prix of Alabama. Galvantula will host the Iowa Corn 300 qualifying due to it falling on Mike Piromporn's birthday. Galvantula will host the Thai Soccer Festival in Milton likely on July 8 with it's other countryman expect for Marco Andretti and Pee Saderd; as both chose to focus on Iowa rather than the Soccer Festival. It was respect for Galvantula as it finished 7th in the 2017 Firestone Grand Prix of St. Petersburg. The next tournament Galvantula played was the 2017 Math Open at Indian Wells, losing to Venusaur in three sets despite finishing better than the Uruguayan at St. Pete earlier in the month. Weeks after it's elimination from the Math Open, Galvantula wrecked Tai Orathai's Choot Tee 11 for Pee Saderd (along with countryman Hydreigon and fellow Gemini/Scorpio people) at the 2017 Toyota Grand Prix of Long Beach. Galvantula DNF at Long Beach, finishing 20th, just ahead of Garbiñe Muguruza. Galvantula's 2 star day on April 11 matched it's result at Long Beach. Galvantula was announced as one of the players of the starting 8 of the Russia national IndyCar team for the 2017 Mississauga Thailand Grand Festival on August 5. Galvantula was seeded into pot 1 automatically as hosts, along with Marco Andretti, team captain Pee Saderd, Hydreigon, Parasect, Garbodor, Lunala and Absol. As Galvantula is Russia, Galvantula withdrew from the 2017 Eurovision on April 13, 2017. Galvantula drew countryman and top seed Pee Saderd at the 2017 SKUSA Supernationals. It was also the time Galvantula replaced Saderd as Russia national IndyCar team captain for the 2016 IndyCar Series round at Mid-Ohio due to Saderd serving his appendix surgery and forcing to miss The Band Perry vs. Giuliana Rancic and Melissa Joan Hart vs. Paul Sorvino and Bachelors vs. Bachelorettes and Verizon IndyCar Series Drivers vs. Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Models as well as the IndyCar race at Mid-Ohio. Family Feud Galvantula has shown success in tournaments representing Russia in Celebrity Family Feud. Squads Quotes *"Our dream Firestone Fast Six is Josef Newgarden, Scott Dixon, Graham Rahal, Tony Kanaan, Charlie Kimball and the CHF Driver. No Penskes!" (BATC season 6 week 8) *"Salamence, there should be no Brazilians in the 2016 Indy 500." (BATC season 7 week 12) *"Off to the next round of Sonoma qualifying after beating Sylveon of Germany!" (Playing for the Netherlands at Sonoma 2015) *"Beedrill, should we go to UAL 11?" *"We beat Toad at Long Beach qualifying! That's so nice of you!" (Long Beach 2016) *"Another awful week!" (Long Beach 2016) *"Belgium won? Seriously." (2016 Indy 500) *"We love tennis. But we have IndyCar races." *"NO! An Italian Final at the 2015 US Open?" *"IndyCar in Celebrity Family Feud?" *"Larvesta and Volcarona playing for the same season?" *"Aurorus? Where are you!" (some BATC episodes) *"Postponed?" (Some BATC episodes) *"Delayed?" (Some BATC episodes) Trivia *Galvantula's Pokémon Shuffle is marred by all these Joltiks as a fifth Pokemon, and 40 moves, the most since Snorlax with 55 Moves. *Since Galvantula is a Bug type in Pokémon Shuffle, Flying types can be used. *Prior to Generation VII, Galvantula and it's pre-evolution Joltik had a unique type combination. *Galvantula had to switch to Moldova for the 2018 Math Open at Indian Wells due to the "Olympic Athletes from Russia" team competing at Pyeongchang. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon universe Category:Pokemon characters Category:Bug type Pokemon Category:Electric typed Pokemon Category:Enemies of Marshmallow